Following The on call room moment
by wicked-ohyeah
Summary: It follows "The on call room moment", I think it can be read without reading the first story. Change the rating to M...'cause you know (Devil's smile)
1. Chapter 1

So I had a small strike of inspiration for this story hope you like it

Thanks for the reviews and add

* * *

Callie, Mark and Christina were in the attending's locker room while Callie was preparing for her date with Derek. Mark was passing snarky comments and Christina was being her sarcastic self, both doing nothing to calm her nerves.

"What about this one?" Callie asked them, this time she was trying on a silky black dress that was showcasing her curves like it was nobody's business, but it was also her tenth try.

"Urgh! Torres I don't know why you're trying so hard?! I mean its Derek, he's not going to appreciate all this finest of yours! He got with Grey for goodness sake!" He said without even turning around to look at her, completely absorbed by his cellphone.

"First of all I resent that last part, you slut! But he does have a point. Shepherd is so plain. And seeing you try so hard is kinda painful." Christina answered with a detached tone, without raising her head, seeming so engrossed by her nails.

"Guys c'mon! This is not the support system that I was looking for! You're not even looking at me! Callie told them feeling exasperated.

"You look great"

"Gorgeous" neither of them actually looked at her

"Look at me!" Callie yelled

Mark let out a puff of air before turning his head toward her.

"Wow! What the hell Torres! I don't remember you looking this damn fine for me! Ever!" he exclaimed.

Christina gave her long whistle "Hot damn Torres, man-whore is right, you're looking mighty fine! I might even get a piece of that action!" She said as she gave Callie the up and down look. "Now give me a turn so I can catch all of this glory!"

"I'm not parading for your sick pleasure Yang!"

"You're already are, now be a good girl and do as I say" Callie only rolled her eyes at her.

"Hey we're losing focus here! Why the hell are you looking this good for Shepherd?" Mark interjected.

"Oh whatever Mark, so you guys really think I look good?" Callie questioned them feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Let me tell you something Torres, if that date doesn't go anywhere you come see me alright, I'll make all of this preparation worthwhile!" Christina offered her with a complete serious look on her face.

"Huh, aren't you married, to Owen, a man?" Callie asked as if she didn't already know the answer.

"Yeah so? He can get a break out of it or even join, whatever." She responded still serious.

"I've never been that turned on in my entire life!" Mark let out letting the two women to only look at him.

The three were standing at the entrance waiting for Derek to arrive.

Yang was staring into space looking so bored, Sloan was glaring at Callie for some sort of reason and Torres was fidgeting.

"You are a nervous wreck as it is, no need to add your fidgeting, it's annoying." Yang said still staring at nothing.

"Mark stop glaring at me! This date will happen whether you want it or not!" Callie commanded him, but it did not stop him. "Dammit Sloan what the heck is your problem, why are you even here if you're not going to support me?!"

"Shepherd? Really! Let's face it, it's only disappointment waiting to happen! Especially after being with me" He was starting to sound like a child who didn't want to share his toy.

"Mark you're sounding childish! Stop it!" Callie gave back.

"Hey sorry the procedure went longer that I anticipated but I can see that at least you had some company! You look gorgeous by the way" He gave the best McDreamy smile that ever was. Mark only shifted his glare to Derek.

Christina stepped in front of Shepherd. "Well, well McDreamy I never understood why you got so much ass or why women fainted as you passed them by but now I can't say the same! Let me tell you something if that date goes to hell you come see me!"

Derek eyes were moving from one person to the next. "Huh, I'm flattered but aren't you married to Owen?"

"Hey you made me the same offer and now you go around offering yourself like that, slut!" Callie joked, giving a fake offended tone.

"Yeah so?" Yang answered to both of them. "There's enough of this good stuff for everyone" She added gesturing to her body.

"O…kay but what's up with him?" Derek asked pointing to Mark.

"You're what up with me hermano!" Mark let out trying to sound as menacing as possible.

"Ok Sloan, stop making a fool of yourself! I know it'll be near to impossible but try your hardest!" Christina told him while pulling at his arm "Now I have pity on your lame ass soul so I'm gonna buy you a drink. Leave them to create some magic or whatever. Don't forget guys, my offer still stands for the both of you!" She said as she pulled Mark through the exit door.

"I got my eyes on you Shepherd!" was the last thing they heard from him.

"I've known him my entire life and I still don't know what's wrong with him!" Derek said chuckling.

"Oh don't worry, he's the non-dangerous kind of crazy!" Callie said laughing.

"Well shall we?" Derek asked her, offering his arm.

"Yeah let's go."

* * *

Review please!Be nice please! I would hate to send Karma on you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, adds and follows!**

**I will try my very best to update as quick and as much as I can or that my imagination will let me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'! Never did, never will!**

**Hope you like :D!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Derek was making most of the conversation on the drive to the restaurant. He could feel that she felt nervous as she was playing with her hands on her lap or with the hem of dress. She only laughed at what seemed the appropriate moments, answered to questions or giving a comment or two but never really participating in the conversation.

He felt like he needed to do something to smooth things, to make things easier for her. He didn't want to miss his chance because it was too awkward. He couldn't even understand why she was so nervous, he thought that he should be the one feeling like he was about to throw up his entire digestive system.

After a moment of semi comfortable silence he said "I can't believe this is happening really"

"What do you mean?" She questioned eyebrows furrowed.

"You know, the band geek's on a date with the head cheerleader."

Callie chuckled "Then you are on the wrong date Shepherd!"

"I don't understand"

"I never was a cheerleader nor was I even remotely popular!" She exclaimed.

"You must be kidding me! I mean, I can't imagine the opposite!" He responded truthfully.

"Huh…yeah… I was more of the goth/emo type. And there was a whole lot of awkwardness going on!"

"Huh!"

"Yep. So McDreamy was a band geek! If only your little fan club knew!" She teased him.

"Not only that but I actually thought that I would look good with a perm! Not my finest moment!"

After a pause Callie started to laugh so hard.

"Don't you dare laughing at me Morticia!" Derek said through laughter himself.

"You with an affro! Man your teenage years must've suck! But it must have been a sight to see!"

"It was so bad, you have no idea!"

He could feel her relax and they fell into an easy conversation. They talked about their favorite movies, music and even comic books.

Derek felt like this could be going somewhere and even work.

Christina and Mark we're at Joe's as usual, sitting at the bar. Mark was still glaring, mainly at his drink.

"Oh stop being such a baby bitch and lighten up already you're crashing my buzz!" Christina exclaimed, starting to get tired of his act.

"I'm a man and no bitch Yang!" Mark responded feeling offended.

"Well I would believe you if you would stopped acting like one! What's your deal anyway!?"

"I've got none"

"Do not make me slap it out of you Sloan, I'm already starting to get plastered and my aim might not be as good so just answer me!" She could feel the frustration building in her. "Are you in love with her?" She awkwardly asked him as she was starting to slur, downing her fifth tequila shot.

"What?! No. Well. I don't think so. I don't know. I could be" Mark rambled.

"Dude you're totally not, even in my drunk state I can see that. I think it's more you being afraid to lose the super friendship you've got going on with her."

He raised his eyes at her words of wisdom.

"Listen," She continued "I know it don't seem like it but I think that Shepherd is not that bad actually. He could be good for her. After all the shit she's been through maybe he's what she needs… Fuck I'm way more drunk than I thought."

"Maybe you're right. I don't know, maybe that's why I'm so protective of her"

"Possessive of her you mean" Christina said cutting him. Mark stared at her for a moment before continuing.

"As I was saying, it's just weird you know. He's my best friend, he could've talked to me first" Mark finished. Yang rolled her eyes at him.

"You guys and your stupid bro code! If I remember correctly you didn't waste no time talking before making the sexy move on his woman. Maybe it's karma bitch!" She said, mocking him and enjoying it. Mark only hardened his glare on her. "Here do something useful and drink that" She said while handing him two shot glass.

"Do I look like Grey? I'm a man of taste and a real man like I am drinks scotch or whiskey, not that spring break crap you seem to enjoy so much."

"Listen Sloan, Owen's on call so is Mer, evil spawn is probably boning some chick, the misfit are somewhere that I don't care to find out about and Callie's on a date with your bro. My plan is to get totally shitfaced and you're all I've got so drink up bitch!" She said pushing the glasses closer to him.

"I can see why Owen married you. Classy, feminine and oh so delicate."

* * *

**Thanks for the read!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Soooooooo sorry that took way longer than I envisioned! Major blank page syndrome!But I've learned that next that I'll plan to do a multi chapter fic i'll finish it first than post it! On other note, They killed Mark! No me gusta at all Shon****d****a, not at all !I'm still in denial! The only way I could describe how I feel would be through a matchup of _You gave love a bad name/Do you really want to hurt me. _Dammit Rhimes!  
**

**Disclaimer:Still broke so yeah it ain't mine!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

"That was horrible!" Callie exclaimed after Derek proceeded to poorly sing the Knight Rider theme song. They we're sitting in a beautiful five stars Chinese restaurant. Their table was next to the window, it was decorated with twinkle lights and flowers vines matching the color of the lights.

"What? I thought that was pretty good and really accurate!" He responded proudly.

"Are you kidding me?! Is the McDreamy status made become delusional!? I do not know what that was but it wasn't what you seem to think you were doing!"

Derek gave her a mock offended look "Excuse you!"

"No honey, excuse you! Not only did you manage to destroy that one but you also confused the Superman song with the Star Wars'! Your nerd card should be revoked!" She said laughing.

Shepherd took a moment to look at her "I always loved to watch you laugh" He stared into her eyes.

"I…uh…Thank you?" She responded shyly looking down at almost done plate.

Sensing the discomfort he quickly thought of something to relieve the slight awkwardness.

"So you're Mexican! I do love the burritos and tacos!" Really Shepherd! You're a neurosurgeon and that's the best you come up with he thought.

"Hmm yeah" She gave back slightly laughing at the randomness "But is you don't watch you might lose that McDreamy physique here!" She joked.

"Well, it can't be that bad as I am a big fan of yours" He told her after a beat gazing at her intensely.

Callie could feel herself getting more and more nervous, why did he have to do that she thought. Now she was starting to realize why he was called McDreamy. She cleared her throat before speaking, trying to shock herself back into action, she couldn't let him affect her this much.

"So the rumor is that you were thinking of building a house"

"Huh yes. Well actually the plan is in motion and the house is getting built as we speak." He answered proudly.

"Wow, that's great! But I thought that Mark told me you were waiting to get married, have a couple of kids." She tried not to bring up the Meredith's debacle.

"Yeah I was" Derek went quiet for a moment before continuing "I was thinking that I could build the house and the wife and kids would follow suit." He looked at her with what could only be described as hopeful eyes.

"What are you saying? Are you interviewing women for the part?" She tried to joke but failed.

Derek lightly laughed "No I'm not. That would be too much work!" He tried to lighten the mood sensing her uneasiness, when it didn't complete the task he continued "Actually I was hoping that I was done looking" He said with all the seriousness he could muster, his gaze on her intensifying.

"Derek" She started but was cut short by a loud thud on the window. They both jumped by the sudden noise, their eyes shifted to the window to realize that the noise came from what their seemingly drunk friends.

Christina was making kissing face and Mark was smashing his face onto glass looking like he could pass out at any given moment.

"What are they doing?!" Callie asked in a hiss

"I think they might be drunk…not wait they are definitively drunk" Derek added.

"Hey Torres, Shepherd! Is this going anywhere near sexy time soon?" Yang yelled so they could understand. Mark mumbled something in the background sounding like he'll never drink with Christina again.

Callie tried her best to shoo them away as she tapped the window as if it would do something. "Oh my God! This is getting embarrassing, what in the hell are they doing here!" She said exasperated "People are starting to look" She added as she looked around them.

"Ok here" Derek handed her his car keys "Try to get them to the car, I'll handle the check and come meet you" He added quickly. Callie got up, gathered her purse and marched to the door with a purpose and a murderous look on her face.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Callie let out all the frustration of having her friends interrupt her date "Answer me now!" She added placing her hands on her hips as if speaking to children.

"I got bored making fun of manslut here, so we took a cab" Christina slurred out not seeming to be able to stand straight on her feet.

Callie's eyes reduced to a slit, the menacing look on her face getting stronger "So you thought it would be fun to ruin my date with Derek!?"

Christina only raised her hands by her side while shrugging in a childlike manner in response. Callie tore her eyes from her and looked at Mark for an answer that could possibly satisfy her.

"She's really bossy" Mark gave back pointing at Yang, his eyes barely open. Derek appeared at their sides.

"What's going on?" He questioned.

But his question was only answered by Mark "I forgive you bro. As you did for me, I did you wrong in the past but we're cool now. We're compadres again!" He said reaching out to Derek placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on over his heart.

"What?!" Confusion written all over his face as he brought his gaze to Callie.

"Forget about it, let's just got" Callie gave back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next stop a little sexy time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter. It's been fun... I think...Damn you writer's block!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine!**

* * *

"Hey, I just put him to bed like a drunken baby!" Derek said walking in her apartment.

"Yeah did the same with Yang. That woman came on to me harder than when she was sober. I should warn Owen bout that!" She responded laughing pointing at Christina's sprawled form on the couch.

She walked him to the door feeling disappointed by the abrupt end of their date. She was surprised of how much she enjoyed herself during the date. She felt awkward walking by his side not saying anything, she wasn't ready to tell him goodnight yet but she didn't want to seem desperate.

Reaching the door Derek turned to her "Well I had a great date tonight Callie…despite the ending" He said invading her personal space, making it harder for her to breath.

She was starting to feel nervous "Yeah ditto" She gave back feeling a strange feeling mixture of panic and excitement in the pit of her stomach.

Derek slowly raised his left hand to her hip and slid it up to her waist, pulling her closer to him. He raised his other hand to cup her neck gazing deeply into her eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you" He said grazing her nose with his "You can always tell me to stop." He added, praying she wouldn't refuse him. She didn't give him any indication, only licked her lips nervously and he took it as an invitation.

Derek closed the short distance separating them and passionately kissed her. Sliding his tongue across her lower lip, Callie gave a soft gasp giving him access to her mouth while gripping at his shirt.

They started to walk back further into the kitchen until her back touched the counter. Her right arm encircled his shoulders while her other hand roamed his hair tugging at it, making him groan.

Derek's hand slid down to her back, going over her derriere giving it a light squeeze and continued its path to the hem of her dress. Pulling it up, his hand danced across the newly exposed skin of her thigh, making her squirm underneath him.

Callie suddenly pushed his shoulders, taking that moment to regain her breath. She looked at him only seeing his undeniable want for her.

"Bedroom" She let out in a rasp. Derek gave a step back allowing her to lead the way while kissing and nipping at her neck and caressing every inch of her body he could possibly reach.

As they finally entered the bedroom, he kicked the door shut as he pulled her into him roughly kissing her. He slowed down the pace, bringing his hands to her shoulders pulling down the strap of her dress. He peppered his way down with kisses to her right shoulder. He then proceeded to create a path to her throat as he licked he clavicle, as she was distracted he took the opportunity to reach the back of her dress and started to slowly unzip it.

The mixt of cool air hitting her back and the feeling of his fingertips grazing her skin made Callie shivered, he then slid the dress off of her.

She clearly knew of the women he had been with and she didn't look like any of them, starting to her hair to her breast to down to her hips. That thought made her feel uncomfortable and self-conscious as he took a step back to admire her. She couldn't help herself when she moved her arms to cover her half naked body but Derek grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms away from her.

"You shouldn't feel the need to hide yourself from me, ever. And you should trust when I say that this body has been the reason for countless cold showers" He said hungrily eyeing her curvy figure letting go of her wrists allowing his hands to travel over her body memorizing the feel of her skin.

Caressing her hip, he grabbed her waist and puller her back into him. Kissing her slowly, savoring every bit of that moment. Callie brought up her hands to the button of his dress shirt, undoing them. She pushed off the fabric off of his shoulders and dropping it to the floor. She glided her hands across his bare chest, she pulled back from their kiss.

"You still have more clothing on than I do" She said with a raspy voice.

"We should do something about that, don't you think" He said reaching to his belt to undo it, to only be stopped by Callie.

"Let me do it" She told him with a seductive voice. She then proceeded to take an agonizing time with his belt and to unzip his pants, never breaking eye contact. She slid a hand inside of his pants lightly brushing the bulge that letting his presence known by the second. The contact wasn't enough for him, he pushed his hips into her hand making Callie chuckled at him.

"Don't play with me woman" He tried to warn her but his voice was betraying what he was saying.

"I thought that was exactly what you wanted from me" She whispered into his ear pulling, her hand away from him receiving a groan of frustration but also filled with excitement in response.

"Now you're just asking for it Torres" He said before grabbing her by the thighs and throwing her on the bed, following suit he positioned himself between her legs.

Derek grabbed her wrist and pinned them above her head, while he unabashedly grinding into her. He brought his lips to the valley between her breasts, taking his time to lick the path up to her throat.

He could feel Callie writhing underneath him, hearing a mixed of moans and whines escaping from her lips. She couldn't take it anymore, she wrapped both of her legs around his waist hoping to bring him closer to where she needed him the most. His name fell from her lips as he bit the exposed flesh just above her breast.

"Callie" Derek whispered into her ear to get her attention, when she didn't seem to respond he bit at her lobe and said her name again.

"What" She whined.

Derek gave a soft laugh "I am not the kind of man to have sex for the sake of having sex."

"Dude you know how to choose your moments! Couldn't tell me this before undressing me" She let out frustrated that they didn't go back to what they were busy doing.

"Listen, what I'm saying is that I wanted you for a long time and not just sexually speaking." He added unfazed by her last comment, gazing at her with tenderness. "I just want to make it clear that for me this is going someplace, I want you to be mine as much that I want to be yours." He finished.

Callie felt something that she never felt with anyone before, she looked deeply into his eyes "Okay."

"Okay?" He said back smiling.

"Okay" She offered back smiling before he bent down his head to kiss her again.

THE END

* * *

**Wanted to give a nice sweet end to this fic more than sexual desire. Tell me what you think be nice, Karma is waiting for only one word from me!**


End file.
